Toffee
Toffee is a major antagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is an immortal monster that Moon fought when she was young. In "Fortune Cookies", he infiltrates Ludo's army as a member and an "evil efficiency expert" with ulterior motives. He became the leader of the army after usurping the position from Ludo in "Marco Grows a Beard". After blowing up and cleaving Star's wand in "Storm the Castle", Toffee is presumably dead. It is later revealed in "The Hard Way" that he possesses Ludo's body, and half of the wand's magic is under his control. In his titular episode, he regains his old form after corrupting and draining most of the magic in the universe, but he is ultimately overwhelmed and defeated by Star's magic. Powers and abilities * Intellect: Toffee possesses a genius-level intellect and a cunning mind. He is skilled in various technologies and has a working knowledge of magic, particularly that of the Butterfly family. * Regeneration: As a Septarian, Toffee is able to quickly regenerate lost body parts, such as his arm. In The Battle for Mewni, he is even able to regenerate internal body organs. * Immortality: Toffee has not aged in the time between his battle with Queen Moon (as shown in "Into the Wand") and the present day. * Enhanced strength: In his titular episode, Toffee displays strength greater than that of the average monster, able to throw Marco into a large rock and crack it upon impact and effortlessly shove Moon waist-deep into the ground. * With magic wand: ** Magic: In "Starcrushed", Toffee creates a new arm from Ludo's wand, granting him full access to its magic. With it, he can levitate himself, shoot concussive energy blasts from his hand, and create magical constructs such as shields, whips, and swords. ** Magic absorption: After the wand becomes a part of him, Toffee can absorb the powers of other magic users. The effect usually leaves the victim in a lifeless state with pitch-black eyes. He demonstrates this ability on Queen Butterfly, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus of the Magic High Commission. History Toffee first appears in "Fortune Cookies", where he gets himself hired as Ludo's "evil efficiency expert." After learning that Star Butterfly listens to everything her fortune cookies say, he orchestrates a plan involving a fake fortune to make her stop fighting. The plan fails, but Toffee is unfazed. In "Mewnipendance Day", Toffee creates a robotic spy device (modeled after the "All-seeing Eye" used on the titular day) that takes over Buff Frog's duties. He also orchestrates Buff Frog's dismissal from Ludo's services (having realized that Buff Frog doesn't trust him), giving him a rigged device that fails to get Star's wand, and convincing Ludo to fire him for his failure. In "Marco Grows a Beard", Toffee accompanies Ludo's army to Earth in order to claim Star's wand. While they navigate Marco Diaz's magically-overgrown beard, he gives the unnamed giraffe monster a glass of water when he says that he is dehydrated. After Ludo's army is repelled by Star, Toffee convinces them to renounce Ludo as their leader, leading to Ludo being kicked out and Toffee taking over his castle. In "Storm the Castle", Toffee has Marco kidnapped and placed in an impenetrable crystal box. Though Toffee is a courteous host, Marco refuses his hospitality, even when Toffee offers him a sandwich. When Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog attack the castle, Toffee gets his arm blasted off before Star manages to destroy the box, only for it to rebuild itself. Before Star could try again, Toffee, as his arm grows back, tells her that the box is twice as strong now, and he causes the glass box to start crushing Marco. Star offers her wand to Toffee in exchange for Marco's freedom, but Toffee instead commands her to destroy the wand with the Whispering Spell (the first spell her mother taught her). After Star complies, he carries out his end of the deal by opening the glass box with Marco in it, but she jumps in and uses it as a shield as the wand begins to self-destruct. Before the wand explodes and destroys Ludo's castle, Toffee grins, as if he was expecting it. Toffee's physical body is destroyed in the blast, and when the wand's crystal fractures in two, his consciousness is absorbed into the right half. In "Into the Wand", it is revealed that Toffee was first defeated in battle by Queen Butterfly, who also permanently severed the middle finger on his right hand. Star discovers Toffee's missing finger inside her wand, which was contaminating the spells she cast. With Glossaryck's help, Star removes the finger from her wand and stores it in her bedroom closet. In "The Hard Way", Ludo becomes tainted by the dark magic of Queen Eclipsa's chapter in the Magic Instruction Book, allowing Toffee (whose consciousness had been residing within the crystal in Ludo's wand) to take possession of his body. In "Starcrushed", Toffee assumes full control over Ludo's body and forms a new right arm around Ludo's wand, embedding the crystal and its magic into his palm. He also engages Queen Butterfly and the Magic High Commission in battle, absorbing the powers of the latter and telling the former just before she escapes that he'll be coming after Star to reclaim his lost finger. In "Moon the Undaunted", it is revealed that Toffee was a rogue monster general who killed Queen Butterfly's mother and started a monster rebellion. In retaliation, Moon used the "darkest spell" taught to her by her ancestor Eclipsa, to blast off Toffee's middle finger, the spell preventing Toffee from regenerating it. Toffee's army were shocked at this development, fleeing their camp in fear, with Toffee following shortly after, calmly conceding defeat and beginning a lifelong grudge against Moon. In "Book Be Gone", it is revealed that Toffee instructed Glossaryck to stay hidden during the events of "Starcrushed" in order to initiate a scheme to absorb the powers of the Magic High Commission. After Ludo throws the Book of Spells into a fire, he re-possesses Ludo and says while he did not intend for Glossaryck to disappear, it still works to his advantage. In his titular episode, Toffee restores his entire body after draining almost all of the magic in the universe and gaining his finger back, but his plans are thwarted when Star gains a new wand and magical form. With a single blast, Star almost completely obliterates Toffee's body. Toffee taunts Star and the others as he crawls toward them, but is crushed by a pillar that Ludo pushes onto him, seemingly ending his threat for good. Sightings * Theme Song (season 3) Season 1 * Fortune Cookies * Mewnipendance Day * Marco Grows a Beard * Storm the Castle Season 2 * Into the Wand (flashback/pictured) * Page Turner (pictured) * Baby (finger only) * The Hard Way (voice) * Starcrushed (voice) Season 3 * Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni ** Return to Mewni (mentioned) ** Moon the Undaunted (flashback) ** Book Be Gone (voice) ** Puddle Defender (mentioned) ** Toffee * Club Snubbed (mentioned) * Stranger Danger (mentioned) * Sophomore Slump (mentioned) * Sweet Dreams (mentioned) * Deep Dive (mentioned) Category:Sealed Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:Possession Category:Political Leaders Category:Legendary Character Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telepath Category:Mind Control Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Tail Category:Tacticians Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:A Class Category:Mafia Boss Category:Male Category:Extradimensional Category:Charisma Category:Teachers Category:Boss Battle Category:Star Butterfly Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior